


Don’t Hesitate

by ForFangirls



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, I swear I like Alice, M/M, Queliot trash, Quentin Coldwater Lives, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, queliot, season 4, she’s just in my way right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFangirls/pseuds/ForFangirls
Summary: In which Alice and Quentin actually listen to Penny and don’t hesitate at The Seam; throwing The Monster twins in and overpowering Mr. Librarian Power-Trip to send him into oblivion as well. Cue the heroes’ welcome-home and friends being reunited in the fix-it fic I need.





	Don’t Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Magicians or the characters or profit from using them to write this fix-it garbage. This piece of writing was made solely to help me and fellow fans deny their grief over Quentin Coldwater having freakin’ died.
> 
> If this is you, please enjoy the denial. ☺️

Alice, Quentin, and Penny stepped carefully through the mirror into the Physical Kids’ Cottage looking shaken but no more broken than usual. After Alice shoved Everett Rowe into The Seam, the three magicians had stood in the mirror!lab for a few minutes. Despite this Quentin had yet to wrap his head around what he had seen.

When Alice had been a niffin it was easy enough to justify her actions, as cruel as they had been. Her actions shortly after being restored Quentin excused as her adjusting to living again, or lashing out due to some PTSD or whatever was going on in her head. By the time she betrayed their friends, he knew her actions were her own.

When Quentin was told Alice had killed Christopher Plover, since the very-much-alive man had come to see him just shortly after, he did not have time to process what Alice had done. This time; however, things were different. Quentin had just witnessed her murder someone. Everett may have been on the path to becoming the next Beast and sure they had some suspicions he was constructing a Hedge genocide, but suspicion wasn’t enough to warrant Alice’s unwavering and unhesitant actions. His girlfriend was a killer.

Oh shit. Alice was his girlfriend again.

Yeah, no, that had to get fixed, like, now, please. Oh god he actually had to deal with that... how does he keep doing this to himself? 

“We did it,” the aforementioned blonde exclaimed with a smile on her pale face.

Quentin just stared at her. Penny 23 clapped his shoulder, which helped snap him back from his mental spiral of “Alice, murderer, Alice, psychopath, Alice, my girlfriend, Alice, murderer-“

“Alice, I- I think we, uh, we should talk.”

Penny looked at him incredulously, “Now? We just won, we ought to be celebrating!”

Quentin shook his head anxiously, “Yeah, I think this needs to be now... Yeah.” and walked to the small dining area on the other side of the stairs and entryway.

Alice followed suit, “What’s wrong Q?”

Quentin could feel tension creeping back into his shoulders and down his back, feel his brain short-circuiting and knew he didn’t have long with his mind clear from the fight. Deciding to capitalize on the feeling of victory and adrenaline, he hastily spitted out- “I need to get this out now because I won’t have the nerve later. You are… a murderer. You tried to murder Christopher Plover and Everett, and even though they were both pretty bad people… You… you didn’t even hesitate to throw that guy into the LITERAL, actual abyss.”

“Well, yeah. If its a choice between killing him or someone hurting you, I choose you, Q.”

“But that’s the point, Alice.” Quentin said. “The point is you’re still really… broken. And I am too, but I can’t help with whatever’s wrong with you. Not after trying to keep The Monster from killing people for weeks. I’m just… I’m tired. As much as I hate to say it, I don’t have the energy to help you.”

“I thought you loved me.” Alice said, like an idiot.

Quentin choked a laugh, and swallowed painfully, trying to breathe through the lingering anxiety and panic. “I did, and I don’t know how I feel about you now. After seeing you in Brakebills North and everything, I think it colored my judgement of who you are now. You’re not that Alice anymore, and I’m not that Quentin.”

Alice steeled her expression, and put her hands together in front of her “What do you want me to do then? No one else even wants to give me a chance.”

Quentin thought for a moment, eyes glued to the floor. “Go back to that town the map sent you to. Or redo the spell and figure out where you’re supposed to go. Find some direction.”

Alice looked up towards the ceiling and shook her head. She said “You’re unbelievable Q. Worst thing is, I can’t even say I don’t believe this because you’re so predictable.” and stormed out of the cabin.

Penny 23 walked back through the open door, having popped outside when the fighting started. “You okay, man?”

Quentin nodded shakily, wringing his hands to get them to calm down. Penny nodded, “Well at least I have some good news, Eliot’s going to pull through.”

Quentin gasped a breath, his hands flying behind his head, and feet shuffling. “Can-“, he choked out, “Can we go see him?”

“Not yet,” Penny leaned against the cottage door, “but soon. In the meantime I think I’m going to wait with Margo. Want to come?”

Quentin nodded and followed Penny out of the cabin, hoping to put together the pieces of his life one thing at a time. Getting Elliot back was as good a place to start as any... who was he kidding, it was exactly where Quentin wanted to start.


End file.
